harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Brazil
Brazil, officially the Federative Republic of Brazil, is the largest country in both South America and the Latin America region. Its capital is Brasília. Magical community Brazil was apparently home to a wizarding community comparable to that of the United Kingdom. The municipalities of Caxambu, Manaus and Teresina may have significant magical populations, as the Daily Prophet saw fit to include forecasts for them in its international weather section.The Making of Harry Potter - See this image. Magical government The magical community of Brazil is governed by the Brazilian Ministry of Magic. Magical education There is a Brazilian wizarding school for young witches and wizards. Magical games and sports The Brazilian National Quidditch team has won the Quidditch World Cup five times''Pottermore'' - Daily Prophet: Place Your Bets with Ludo Bagman since the 20th century, when it managed to reach the quarter-finals.Quidditch Through the Ages (real) - Chapter 8 (The Spread of Quidditch Worldwide) It was a finalist in the 1982 Quidditch World Cup and the runner-up of the 2014 Quidditch World Cup. Quodpot, a variant of Quidditch, is immensely popular in North and South America, which might include Brazilian wizarding community. Magical creatures *Curupira is a dwarflike magical creature native to Brazilian forests. *Fire Slugs, native to rainforests, are found in this country. Magical history * In 1991, Harry Potter talked to a snake that was a boa constrictor of Brazilian descent. When Harry freed the snake, it left saying: "Brazil, here I come ... Thanksss, amigo."Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 2 (The Vanishing Glass) * In 1993, the yearly International Warlock Convention was held in Brazil. It was hosted by the Brazilian Ministry of Magic, which stated that it was "proud" to host the event.Harry Potter Limited Edition - A Guide to the Graphic Arts Department: Posters, Prints, and Publications from the Harry Potter Films * In 1994, Ron Weasley said that his brother Bill had a pen-friend who attended a wizarding school in Brazil. When his pen-friend wanted him to go on exchange trip, Bill had to decline because his parents could not afford it. Unfortunately, his pen-friend got offended and sent Bill a cursed hat that made his ears shrivel up.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire * The Caxambu Style Borborygmus Potion was developed in Caxambu, Brazil. Behind the scenes *Eduardo Lima is a Brazilian graphic designer who worked in every movie of the franchise since Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban and plans to work in the future trilogy of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. Together with fellow designer Miraphora Mina, he founded the MinaLima design company. *Alfie Enoch, who plays Dean Thomas in the film series, is the son of a Brazilian mother and an English father.Alfie Enoch at Wikipedia *In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, during the scene in which the Durmstrang students enter the Great Hall, the student who performs acrobatic feats is portrayed by Brazilian actor Ponciano Almeida. External links * Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire *Quidditch Through the Ages (real)'' *''The Making of Harry Potter'' *''Pottermore'' *''Harry Potter Trading Card Game'' Notes and references es:Brasil fr:Brésil ru:Бразилия pl:Brazylia Category:Locations (real-world) Category:Wizarding Nations